Dancing Waters
by AquaStormXIV
Summary: One day while walking down the beach, Terra spotted a girl dancing in the water. He thought it was strange, but she had entranced him. Terra x Aqua


**Dancing Waters**

**Summary: One day while walking down the beach, Terra spotted a girl dancing in the water. He thought it was strange, but she had entranced him. Terra x Aqua**

**The story is named for a title the Japanese BBS site gave Aqua, which is in full "The Dancing Waters Forming Bonds'. I got the translation off the KH wikia site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Here goes:**

**

* * *

**

It was just a normal sunny day in the Land of Departure. The three Keyblade apprentices of Master Eraqus were training together in the courtyard out front.

Terra, the oldest of the trio, stood tall and strong as he attacked his comrades when they advanced with physical strikes or cast spells. His spiky dark hair rippled with the light breeze. His cobalt eyes alert for any sudden movements from the others.

Ventus, the youngest and normally called Ven, speedily dodged attacks and cast various wind spells that would throw his friends off balance as he went at them. His blonde hair seemed windswept from all the running he did, but it was blown to one side of his head. His bright blue eyes shone with excitement.

Aqua, just between the boys in age, was the only girl and a talented magic user. She had an unnatural physique about her. There were few girls out there with blue hair and blue eyes to match.

They were conducting battle practice while Master Eraqus watched. He was impressed with the skills of each of his three apprentices. Terra had just blocked a fireball from Aqua as Ven smacked her thigh and she was thrown off her aim. Terra ended up nearly getting his shoulder scorched.

"Ven, watch it!" Terra shouted. He charged at the young apprentice, who rolled out of the way just before getting hit.

"She was aiming at you anyway!" Ven yelped as Aqua gracefully jumped over them and cast a Zero-Gravity spell that lifted the boys off their feet. They lost their balance as Aqua spun into a dive before smacking Ven upside the back of his head.

"That's the point of the exercise!" she snapped. Ven retaliated with a Fire attack of his own. It homed in on Aqua, but she blocked it just in time.

"Enough arguing!" Eraqus ordered. He stood up and walked towards his three apprentices before their argument could go any further. His three apprentices could go at it for hours without stopping. And he always had headaches because of it.

"Yes, Master." Terra and Aqua bowed respectfully. Ven did the same, but was slower than the older apprentices.

"Take a break for a while," their Master instructed. "You all need to stop bickering long enough to focus. Ventus, later I want you to train with the others for the sake of speed dodging magic attacks. Alternate between Terra and Aqua for this."

"Yes, sir," Ven said. Their Master walked away, leaving the trio alone. Ven decided to go take a walk, leaving Terra and Aqua alone.

"Anything you want to do while we're on a break?" Terra asked.

"Just relax, really," Aqua said. "It's a nice day out."

"It sure is," Terra said. Aqua walked over to the edge of the training yard and sit down on the edge, her feet hanging off it. Terra stood behind her and crossed his arms. They stared out over the Land of Departure, taking in the beautiful landscape.

Aqua was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Terra staring at her. He was thinking about her too. Her graceful battle movements, the flourishing of her Keyblade, her spinning and twirling as she fought. In fact, it reminded him of something.

Terra took his gaze from Aqua to stare out at the mountains as he began to reminisce about the day he and Aqua first met.

* * *

_It had been a nice sunny day in the Land of Departure. Terra had decided to go down to the beach. Most twelve year olds did this on beautiful days like that one. In fact, there were many children and their families there._

_Rather than stay on the big beach, Terra went to a smaller one. He wanted a little privacy, so he went to a small cove he knew about._

_As he entered the cove, something caught Terra's eye. Or rather, someone._

_It was a girl, no older than ten, with shoulder-length blue hair. She was in the water just where it lapped against the shore. And she was spinning and twirling. Her light blue dress floated around her as she gracefully moved. Her hair flying around and obscuring her face._

_Terra was confused. He'd never seen anyone do something like that. Why on earth was this girl doing something so strange? But she was moving so elegantly._

_Curious, Terra approached her, stopping five feet away, and waited for her to notice him. She was so busy spinning that she would see him during one of her turns._

_His theory proved correct._

_Halfway through a twirl, the girl stopped moving when she saw him. She clearly hadn't noticed him while she was moving because there was a look of utter shock in her blue eyes. Eyes the same color as the water. They matched her hair perfectly._

_"What are you doing?" Terra asked._

_"Dancing," she replied simply._

_"Why are you dancing?"_

_"I wanted to. That's why."_

_"Well, why here?"_

_"I felt like going outside today. It's so nice out," she said. She gazed out at the water before returning her watery gaze to Terra. "What about you?"_

_"Same reasons," Terra replied. "I felt like coming out on a nice day."_

_"What's your name?" she asked._

_"I'm Terra. And your name?"_

_"It's Aqua," the girl stated._

_"That's a nice name," Terra said. "It… fits you." He shrugged and Aqua blushed._

_"Thank you," Aqua said, giving him a shy smile. "What about you? You have really dark hair, just like the earth. Is that why you were named Terra?"_

_"My parents hoped I would grow into a strong person," Terra said. "Maybe even a warrior one day." He put his hands on his hips in a heroic stance. Aqua giggled. "What?"_

_"It's just… the way you said that," Aqua said. "But it sounds noble."_

_"Thanks," Terra replied. He rubbed his nose. "So, what about you? Do you want to be a dancer?"_

_"I don't know, really." Aqua shrugged. "Dancing is just something I do when I get bored. But it's fun."_

_"Really?"_

_"Maybe you just don't get it because you're a boy."_

_Terra chuckled. "Maybe so."_

_Aqua started bouncing on the balls of her feet. Terra kicked the sand._

_After a minute of an awkward silence, Aqua resumed her dancing. Spinning, twirling, and pirouetting so gracefully that Terra couldn't help staring. This girl was special for one reason or another. He couldn't figure why though._

_"You're staring at me," Aqua said, snapping Terra out of his daze._

_"Oh, sorry. It's just… you're a good dancer." His statement stopped the girl dead in her dancing._

_"Oh…" Aqua blushed._

_"Well, I should go." Terra turned to leave._

_"Okay… See you around?" the girl asked. Terra turned and saw that she _really_ wanted to see him again. There was just this look in her eyes that said it._

_"Okay, sure."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_Just before Terra turned away, Aqua flashed him a sweet smile, which he returned with a kind grin._

* * *

And they most certainly did see each other around. Terra and Aqua often met in that little cove to hang out. Mostly, Terra would watch Aqua dance around as they talked. Soon enough, they were both recruited by Master Eraqus as his apprentices and they began to learn how to wield their Keyblades.

The day Terra had first seen Aqua dance in the water, she'd entranced him. He stared at her like someone seeing light for the first time. The sunlight reflected in her hair the same way it had all those years ago, even if she had cut it short. It had some kind of dazzling effect.

He hadn't understood why Aqua dazzled him so, at least… not until now. Something, or maybe everything, about her made his heart thump loudly against his rib cage.

Noticing that he was still standing behind Aqua, he went and sat next to her. She was utterly surprised after his long silence.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"How could you tell I was thinking about something?" Terra replied.

"When you go deep in thought, you don't say anything for a while. I've noticed that about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Now, are you going to answer my question? What were you thinking about?"

"I was just remembering the day we met," Terra said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you remember it?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, I remember that you were dancing like there was no tomorrow. That day in the cove was really something."

"Oh, really?" Aqua blushed bright pink.

"Yeah. You still dance too. Whenever we're in battle practice, it looks more like you dance rather than fight. You just add your Keyblade into the mix."

"Is that what you think?" Aqua teased.

"Yeah." Terra laughed and Aqua joined in. They spent a merry-filled moment laughing like they hadn't in years. Ceasing to catch their breath after they let out every last laugh.

Hearing the clang of metal from somewhere in the distance, Terra and Aqua turned their heads to see Ven hacking his way through an obstacle course like his life depended on it. Absently, and without Aqua noticing, Terra moved his hand closer to hers and grasped it firmly. Her small hand felt delicate and tiny in his large one.

"Terra…" She was looking him directly in the eyes now with her watery stare. With a little smirk, Terra moved closer to Aqua and kissed her. Although surprised, Aqua let herself dissolve in the moment of the kiss. Moving her free hand to cup Terra's cheek. Terra's free hand moved to Aqua's waist.

At the sound of footsteps, Terra and Aqua pulled apart. Aqua blushed furiously and stuffed her hands in her lap. Terra nervously rubbed his neck with a grin of satisfaction.

"What was that for?" Aqua asked after she recovered from the surprise.

"Let's just say… you danced your way into my heart," Terra said, wrapping his arm around Aqua's waist and grinning mischievously.

"Ven's coming," she reminded him, but she couldn't help giggling as she said it. Terra swiftly moved his hand back, but he and Aqua were still glued together, side-by-side.

"Well, how about later then?" Terra offered. "Right now, I think you're going to start dancing circles around Ven in battle practice." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Aqua giggled and lightly punched his shoulder before getting up. She offered her hand to him and pulled Terra to his feet.

When Ven asked what they did during their break, they just said that they talked a little bit. Master Eraqus came out a minute later and started the speed drills for Ven with Terra as his first opponent.

When it was Aqua's turn, she did indeed start dancing with her battle movements yet again. Eraqus eventually brought Terra back into battle, but with Aqua. She danced circles around him, but he didn't care. She was smiling the whole time she did it. And her smile made him smile too. Soon enough, they were having so much fun that it was like their earlier argument had never happened.

"I wonder why they're so cheerful," Ven muttered as he watched Terra and Aqua spar.

"The heart works in strange ways, Ventus," Eraqus told him. "It seems that Terra and Aqua might have something together that they could never find with anyone else."

Ven shrugged. He didn't get it. He probably never would. But he wasn't going to let Terra and Aqua have all the fun. Summoning Fresh Breeze, he charged in and started another three-way battle between them.

As he watched his students, Eraqus smiled with pride at their determination and dedication to becoming Keyblade Masters. Even if he didn't know what had transpired between Terra and Aqua.

**

* * *

**

**I just love the term 'dancing waters' a lot. That's another reason why the story got that name. Plus, I found a picture of Aqua on deviantart that gave me the idea.**

**Not the usual degree of fluff I use for these two. But then again, it wasn't really meant to be like that. *shrugs* But I thought adding a little kiss wouldn't take it too far off course.**

**Anyway, there's another oneshot for ya. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
